Forklifts serving the loading and unloading operation are provided with a plurality of hydraulic cylinders in order to hoist a fork with respect to a mast, in order to move the fork laterally with respect to the mast, or in order to change a tilt angle of the mast with respect to the vehicle. These hydraulic cylinders allows the operator to make operation at will by operating a plurality of operation levers provided on the dashboard to cause the hydraulic control valve to be switched and control the oil supply.
Typically, this type of forklift is provided with a mechanism for locking the operation levers in order to prevent the fork from moving unintentionally. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a lever lock apparatus is arranged on the upper surface of an upper panel of a dashboard, and a slider of the lever lock apparatus is linked to the operation lever by a link. The slider is provided with a hole, into which a pin of the lever lock apparatus can be inserted. In the lever lock apparatus arranged as mentioned above, the movement of the slider is restricted, so that the movement of the operation lever linked via the link is also restricted. Therefore, the unintended movement of the operation lever can be prevented. When the operation lever is operated, magnetization of the solenoid connected to the pin causes the pin to be pulled out from the hole of the slider, so that the slider is able to move allowing for the operation of the operation lever.